smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
SML-E: SuperMarioLogan: Endgame Episode 8: Rio
Episode 8: Rio ￼ 30 Minutes Later We get a shot from the background above and zoom into the crash site in the Jungle Mario: Oh My Aaaaaaasss! Never send a nut job to do a hero’s job Mei: We have been falling... for 30 minutes! Cappy: Where are we now? Woody: THE WILD JUNGLE OF RIO, BRAZIL! The Home To The Rarest Birds. Shrek: DAMNIT! The Odyssey is busted! Cappy: We gotta find power moons to fix it. Chef Peepee: Let’s Get scrounging! The gang scavengers around until a Kelpto snatches Cappy And woody shoots it with a 360 no scope Woody: Now that’s some bitch! It was trying to feed cappy to the kiddies but not anymore! Cappy: Thanks for the rescue. I hope that’ll never happen again. Now let’s pluck up our spirits and get to it! A Trapeetle pops out Mario: Wonder If this’s to capture Mario throws cappy but the Trapeetle catches him Cappy: It CAUGHT me!? I can't get away! After it dashes, it self-destructs, and Cappy can make his way back to Mario. But he dodges leading to the rock revealing the power moon Cappy: That was close Cuts to Shrek in the cliff’s edge Shrek: HEY DONKEY! I FOUND A POWER MOON! Mario Spots a Power Moon in a cage and Trapeetle is behind them Cappy screams as the Trapeetle dashes to the cage Hilda heads to the stone cage and grabs the power moon Mario captures a Tropical Wiggler to get to the power moon on a tree and succeeds then a pillar Cappy: We’re halfway done! Luigi ground pounds a propeller’s center revealing a power moon Jenny finds a power moon on the caged gold Spidey finds a power moon under the bridge Mario swings cappy to Open the golden hat door and avoids fuzzies Behind the wall as he gets the power moon and gets the last one Cappy: Excellent we got all 10! Mario: Not enough. Cappy: You has to ask cappy. Mario gets all 5 Moon shards to get another power moon Black Yoshi: EY MARIO! CAPPY! I stole a power moon from toad! He told me he’s a captain and he ain’t so Navy! 8 Power Moons Later The Odyssey charges up with Godzilla’s Charging sound and the Odyssey is reactivated and pans out of the jungle and into RIO ￼ ￼ ￼ I made these gifs From GIPHY Rio Rio, Rio, Na Rio, Rio, Rio Let me take you to Rio, Rio Fly over the ocean like an eagle, eagle Then we can chill in my gazeebo, gazeebo Oh, oh, oh, oh - nah, nah, nah Let me take you to Rio, Rio Fly over the ocean like an eagle, eagle Then we can chill in my gazeebo, Oh, oh, oh, oh - nah, nah, nah Veja como é rico o nosso riso O sol é feliz de saber rir também Água verde rindo, mares vindo Tudo é samba, e o samba vem sambar meu bem Para ter um amor e um pouquinho de Rio Onde a paixão é o riso de alguém Vou te dar calor e um carinho de ritmo Todo meu amor por natureza vem, vem Pedro And Nico appear on Donald’s hat Nico: ♪ Oba, la, la, la, ya E, e, ei!♪ E ai? Tudo bom? Donald: Oh. Um, oh, right. Uh, yeah. Aah! Uh... (Slowy) and Pedro approach Donald We Are not from here. Pedro: Hey, Nico. He's a tourist. Nico: Funny, you don't look like one. Donald: Really? I don't. Pedro: Except you got pigeon shit on your nose. wipes the sunscreen from his Bill Donald: No, this is just Sunscreen. Nico: So are you here for Carnaval? Pedro: Hold up! Rewind. (Mimicking Rewind Sounds) Ain't that the four from the peppermint mocha? Mario, Luigi, Panty And Stocking: Yeah Pedro: You was locked up and now you're rolling with two of the hottest wings on earth. Woo! I want to be like you. Luigi: No, it's not what you think. Mario: We're just partners. Nico: Hey, I'm not judging you. Pedro: Keep it spicy. Panty: Oh, yeah. Hilda: Hey, guys, we're looking for this parrot José Carioca. Have you seen him? Pedro: Yeah, I seen him, but you didn't, because you just missed him. He took the trolley downtown. Chef Peepee: Kill me. Nico: Relax, You could catch the next one. Pedro: Yeah, it's time to take it to the next level. Goofy: What's wrong with this level? Pedro: Come on! This ain't the level. The next level's the level. Later on the scene goes https://youtu.be/a9jrKRcqcdk just play at 0:20 Nico: Party in Ipanema, baby! Nico: I want to party I want to samba I want to party I want to samba I want to party And live my life (Pedro: live my life) I want to party (party) And fly Imma fly, fly just like a bird (But you are a bird!) Oh yeah, you're right, So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok) Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen (HEY!) Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then (HEY!) Cause I just want to live my life, and party All I want is to be free, and rock my body (Okay!) Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life In Rio Cause in Rio In Rio, I realize I want to party (party) I want to samba (party) I want to party (party) And fly Pedro: I'm that samba, samba Master, master, master Master, master Who shouts out? Imma get your blaster, blaster, Blaster, blaster, blaster You dance fast, But I dance faster, faster, faster Faster, faster You're too slow You need to catch up Both: You can dance, and dance, but I... Nico: I want to party (party) I want to samba (party) I want to party (party) I want to samba (party) I want to party (party) And live my life (live my life) I want to party (party) And fly Break caws Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey caws And Stocking: Laya 4x Hey And Stocking: Laya 8x Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey caws Repeat Hey, hey, hey, hey Later the monkeys ruin the moment Genie: ♪Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey...♪ Monkeys: (Chittering and hooting) Lead Marmoset: You all are coming with me. Chef Peepee: MORTAL KOMBAT!!! https://youtu.be/ZDdRvHYK3iI plays charge in. Lead Marmoset: Get them! marmosets charge in. Episode 6 repeats itself Meanwhile in the Odyssey A plane approaches All: Huh? The figure parachutes from a plane. Revealing our friend José Carioca José: A-ha! José blows into his black umbrella, trumpeting. Panchito's appears playing a guitar. They both are on the ground fireworks explode behind them Panchito: Donald! Mario Bros.! The Three Caballeros Do their secret handshake The Three Caballeros: Squawk, crow, quack, I got your back! Jenny: Secret handshake! Cool! Jenny gives Max a high five but Max licks her hand Panchito: Ha ha! - Saludos, amigos! Panchito shakes Jenny’s hand Panchito: Surely you remember old Panchito and José! José: Os patinhos! Oh, last time we saw you, you were just little rookies! Hey, remember when you insisted you could juggle your nephews’ eggs? LAUGHING And you dropped one! Donald: Dewey was fine. We pan out the window for the Odyssey flying out of Rio Let me take you to Rio, Rio Fly over the ocean like an eagle, eagle Then we can chill in my gazeebo, gazeebo Oh, oh, oh, oh - nah, nah, nah Back at Bowser’s Kamek: Boss we’ve got a problem! Bowser: What is it? Kamek: Just come to the evidence room The Evidence Room Kamek: The Boys And I researched some of NYC’s security camera footage, We just found out Spider-Man‘s not the only hero in the universe, Now we know that their are more of him and them The screen Shows flashes of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Spawn, The Avengers, The Spider-Army, The Fantastic Four, Witchblade, The Ghostbusters, The Watchmen...’s ghosts, The Men In Black, The Defenders And The Thunderbolts Category:SML-E: SuperMarioLogan - Endgame Category:SuperMarioLogan: Endgame Category:Mario Episodes Category:Luigi Episodes Category:Cappy Episodes Category:Donald Duck Episodes